


A mermaid's kiss

by Arawynn



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Some angst, marvel AU, mermaid au, severe injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You are the princess of the underwater kingdom Gaear. You are in love with your best friend Bucky, but there’s no chance that the two of you will become mates. Or is there a chance when your parents host a ball to find you a mate?





	A mermaid's kiss

**Time units:**  
  
    1 Wave = 1 minute  
    1 Stonedrop = 1 hour  
    1 Tide = 12 hours  
    1 Seaweed-heyday = 1 year  
  
  
 **Other idioms:**  
  
    To swim away = run away  
    Wrap somebody in sea foam = wrap somebody in cotton wool  
    To dive in love = to fall in love  
    Head over tail = head over heels  
    Lack of water = lack of air  
    waterways = airways

**Warnings: blood, angst, fighting, (severe) injuries**  
  
  
Being the princess royal sucked. Especially when you were forced to receive several delegations of the other kingdoms of the seas instead of spending time with your friends. All the more if said friend was Bucky. He was the closest friend you had. Although you knew him barely five seaweed-heydays. And despite the many disapproving looks you got for this friendship. Because Bucky was different from everyone else in Aearon.  
  
You forced your mind to abandon the thoughts about your best friend and to re-focus on the present. It distracted you from your duties as princess. And even though you disliked being stuck with these duties, you would never choose your personal amusement over your responsibilities.  
  
The last delegation of the day was a pleasant surprise. Prince Steve Rogers, your closest childhood friend was among the mermen. Despite the fact that he was the prince of a different kingdom. Or maybe because of it. You knew that the reason behind this had been your parent’s hope to hook the two of you up. Especially since your home Gaear and Steve’s home Atlantacea were what one would consider friends and allies. A marriage between the two heirs to the thrones would unite the kingdoms once and for all.  
  
“Y/N, why don’t you show Prince Steve around? But remember to return on time for the ball this evening. Your presence is expected.”, your father suggested, basically releasing you from your duty to be present. At least for some Stonedrops. “Yes of cause, father.”, you answered grave. After all, you had to keep your countenance as the princess royal. But it didn’t keep you from sending Steve a smile.  
  
As soon as the two of you left the palace through one of the windows, the last bit of tension left your body. A smile appeared on Steve’s face. “You’ve grown into a pretty young woman, princess.”, he said gently. “Oh, now it’s princess? The first time we met I was nothing but ‘a boring girl’.”, you answered with a teasing grin. The blonde prince smiled sheepishly. “I meant what I said.”, Steve said softly. “Thank you.”, you mumbled shyly.  
  
“Did anything important happen since we last saw each other?”, the blonde merman asked after several seconds of silence. “I found a friend who really understands me. He appears grim and unapproachable, but he’s actually one of the most caring Merpeople I ever met. I could introduce you to him.”, you answered. “I would love to. If you speak so highly of him he must be truly a good man.”, Steve told you.  
  
It took some time until the two of you reached the cave Bucky lived in. Another difference between him and the other residents of Aearon. They lived in actual houses, not in caves. “Bucky? Are you here? I’ve brought a friend with me.”, you announced your presence.  
  
Instead of your best friend, a shark came out of the cave. Steve instantly drew his sword and stroked at it. “Stay behind me.”, he ordered while keeping his eyes glued to the shark. You couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up your throat. “That’s a cat shark. They aren’t dangerous. At least for us.”, you explained. The cat shark approached you and rubbed itself carefully, but trusting along your hand.  
  
“You’re lucky that you didn’t hurt Sam.”, a voice behind you and Steve said sinister. A merman had sneaked up on you. He was large and bulky but that wasn’t an actual reason to be worried. The fact that he was a shark man and his pointed, razor-sharp teeth much more likely. Shark people were deemed a lot more aggressive, bloodthirsty and savage than any other tribe of Merpeople.  
  
“Stop acting the big bad shark man, Bucky.”, you chided the man. He huffed, the sinister demeanour disappeared on a blow. “You didn’t tell me that he’s a shark.”, Steve snarled but sheathed his sword. You rolled your eyes. “Because I knew how people react if they hear it. As if being a part-shark determines that you are violent and evil.”, you answered annoyed. The two Mermen eyed each other wary.  
  
“So why did you bring him here? You know I don’t get along very well with most people.”, Bucky finally broke the silence. “I wanted to introduce the two of you. Because you are two of a kind and I’m pretty damn sure you could be best friends.”, you responded. Both Mermen’s faced showed serious doubt.  
  
A few waves passed in complete silence. Steve and Bucky seized up each other. You tried to calm your nerves by petting Sam. “Buck?”, you finally asked shyly. “What is it?” His voice was gentle, raising your hopes. “I…I wanted to ask you if you’d come to the ball tonight?”, you inquired carefully. This wasn’t the first time you talked to him about this topic but until now he had always rejected it firmly.  
  
“No, I won’t. No matter how often you ask me.”, the shark man growled, noticeably angry. He even showed his teeth more than usually. “Please, do it for me.”, you pleaded. “I said no!”, Bucky shouted, making you cringe. He had never raised his voice in your presence. You turned around and rapidly swam away. The two men shouldn’t see you cry.

* * *

  
Bucky watched Y/N leave hurriedly. He had only once scared her away and that was when they first met. Back then he hadn’t cared about her – or her feelings. Now it ripped his heart apart like sharks did with their prey. But he simply couldn’t go to that ball in the palace. No matter how much it broke his heart to spurn Y/N again and again.  
  
“It’s obvious that you want to visit that ball. Why do you refuse?” The shark man flinched; he had completely forgotten the friend Y/N had brought along. “Why do you even care?”, Bucky snapped. “I care about Y/N. I’d say she’s in love with you.”, the blonde said sternly.  
  
“How do you get that idea?”, the brunette asked completely puzzled. Steven sighed frustrated. “That whole ball is arranged in order to let Y/N finally find a mate. That’s why Aearon crawls with royal and noble visitors from the seven seas. She has to choose from the men that attend the ball. And since Y/N obviously asked you a few times to attend it seems like she would rather have you as her mate than a complete stranger.”, Steve almost growled.  
  
Bucky felt his face lose its entire colour. Y/N had to be really desperate if she tried to convince him as persistent as she had done. That wasn’t the way she usually acted. But at the same time he knew that she would never try to break away from her responsibilities. She would be a great Queen one day.  
  
The young shark man was too busy with his own thoughts to notice how Steve left. He had reasons for his refusal to attend the ball. But at the same time he was deeply in love with Y/N. The brunette had never met a person he felt so deeply connected with. However, he had never deemed himself as a possible mate for her. His kind was detested among the other tribes of Merpeople. They would never accept him as their future prince consort.  
  
When Bucky had made up his mind, he returned to the back of his home. In a little rock shelter he had hidden his only riches of his time at home. A necklace and two bracelets that were made of shark teeth. He had gained every single tooth during a fight with sharks. Barehanded, like the traditions demanded. The shark man strapped them on and started out for the palace of Aearon. He was already late.

* * *

  
You were not at all in the mood for a ball. Especially not one where you were supposed to choose a mate. Most of the young men weren’t interested in you for yourself but for the chance to rule over the kingdom Gaear. You did your best to keep the conversations short and the subject trivial. Steve was the only one whose company you could bear and actually enjoy. He didn’t aim to win your hand.  
  
It was the blonde merman who told you that even a delegation of the shark people attended the ball. It was a huge surprise since shark people usually avoided the company of other Merpeople-tribes. You hadn’t met them but you were curious. Bucky had taught you bits and pieces about his culture and now you were curious to meet other shark people.  
  
A growing louder argument at one of the entrances caught your attention. Some guards were refusing somebody admittance to the ball – and said person obviously wasn’t happy about it. You decided to take a closer look at this. After all, you were more or less the hostess of this ball.  
  
When you approached them, you saw Bucky who discussed with the guards. It was ridiculous, but during the few moments between seeing your friend and actually reaching them you recognized that Bucky was noticeably larger and bulkier than the other mermen. Your heart skipped a beat while you approached them.  
  
“What’s happening here?”, you asked, doing your best to appear calm and composed. But on the inside, you were swimming somersaults from joy and excitement. Bucky had come! “He wants to attend the ball and claims that you invited him, your highness.”, one of the guards answered with a slight bow. “I did. Now let him join the festival.”, you ordered, still playing calm. “We have to decline, your highness. We act under his majesty’s orders to let only nobility and royalty join this ball.”, a second guard said.  
  
“Well, I am royalty. Search for King James of the Boreal Sharks and ask him.”, Bucky answered before you were able to open your mouth. “There is no need to do so.”, said a deep voice behind you. A large shark man had approached your group without anyone noticing it. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Bucky. It was obvious that they were closely related. The guards bowed deeply after they recovered from their surprise.  
  
You crossed your arms in front of your chest and bowed as well. The king of the boreal shark men raised an eyebrow but concentrated on the guards. “This young man is my oldest son. Will you allow him entrance now?”, king James continued. “Yes, of cause your majesty. We beg your pardon for not recognizing you, your highness.”, the first guard answered quickly and indicated his fellow guards to leave.  
  
“I am surprised that you know our comity this well young lady.”, the king said, now addressed to you. “I asked Bucky to teach me more about his people’s customs, your majesty. In return I taught him about ours. I’m Y/N of Gaear, by the way.”, you answered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, princess Y/N. It’s rare that people are interested in the culture of shark men. Interacting with us is commonly deemed socially inappropriate.”, he responded with a hint of bitterness.  
  
“That’s a mistake. Despite all those prejudices against your people, Bucky is one of the kindest people I know. And I’m sure we can learn a lot from each other.”, you answered firm. The shark king smiled satisfied. “I think you will be a good queen one day, princess Y/N. Now please excuse me. I’m sure the two of you have a lot to talk about.”, he said gently and left you and Bucky alone.  
  
“Well…how about we dance and talk meanwhile?”, Bucky asked sheepishly. “I would love to dance with you.”, you answered gently. The shark prince led you to the dance floor like a true gentleman. Dancing with your best friend was so much easier than any dance you’d ever had. A few waves passed without any spoken word.  
  
“No questions?”, Bucky asked a little teasingly, but you could see the worry in his eyes. “I hoped you would start talking of your own accord.”, you answered, suddenly shy. The shark man sighed. “A bit more than five seaweed-heydays ago I was pretty much in the same situation like you now. My father wanted me to finally pick a mate to continue our blood line. After all, I was the heir to the throne.  
  
Unlike you, I have two younger brothers who could inherit the throne if something happened to me. So I swam away the night before my ball and ended up in Aearon. I kept to myself because my father wouldn’t stop the search for me until he found me. One way or another. During my time here I noticed that it was actually nice to be treated like a commoner. Even though our royalty is treated less careful than yours.”, Bucky told you.

* * *

  
A second later, the whole room was surrounded by sea devil warriors. They were everywhere, herding the crowd together. You barely noticed how Bucky pulled you close to his body. If shark people were the most bloodthirsty tribe of Merpeople, the sea devils were the most malicious and evil one. They were commonly even more avoided than the shark people.  
  
When one of the warriors came too close to you, Bucky snarled and snapped at the sea devil. Said sea devil instantly retreated a bit but didn’t slow down his circling. A second sea devil warrior suddenly hurtled towards the two of you. Bucky twirled around and managed to sink his teeth into the attacker’s pectoral fin. The man’s cry of pain resounded in your ears.  
  
Suddenly, you were whipped away from Bucky. A third sea devil warrior had grabbed you and quickly dragged you away. Some of the attackers joined your kidnapper, but most of them kept the other Merpeople at bay so they couldn’t rescue you. You tried to free yourself but the warrior’s grip was unrelenting.

* * *

  
The taste of blood on his tongue made Bucky lose his focus. He bit down harder and harder until he had a chunk of meat in his mouth. The sea devil’s shrill cry was music to his ears. Nobody attacked the woman he loved in his presence and got away with it. The thought of Y/N yanked the shark prince out of the blood frenzy. Y/N. She wasn’t in his arms anymore. Nor was she anywhere close.  
  
The sea devil warriors were gone again, just as fast as they had appeared. Bucky instantly started searching for Y/N. A sense of foreboding was nagging at the back of his mind. When he couldn’t find her, the shark prince approached the king of Gaear. He and some of his advisors were already discussing – hushed, but definitely stressed. “We have no way to find her quickly.”, one advisor exclaimed.  
  
“Maybe I can.”, Bucky dared to interject. The advisors looked at him snarky, but the king himself seemed to feel a mixture of desperation and hope. “How can you help us to find Y/N?”, he asked. “I managed to draw blood of one attacker. My kind is very good at tracking the smell of blood. If those sea devil warriors are dumb enough to let their wounded mate accompany them to their hideout, I can find them and Y/N.”, the young Prince explained. He didn’t care if they accepted or refused his offer – he would search for her no matter what.  
  
“I will send one half of my warriors with you.”, Bucky’s father interjected. The young shark man opened his mouth to protest, but the shark king was faster. “I’ve seen how you look at princess Y/N. I know that you’ll do everything to save her, which includes risking your life. You are still my son and a prince of our people, even if you never return. It does no good to get yourself killed.”, he explained. The tone of his voice made clear that every attempt to discuss was foredoomed to fail. So Bucky simply nodded, somehow thankful that his father understood and helped him.

* * *

  
While the sea devils dragged you off, you tried everything to leave a trail for Bucky to find you. He had mentioned his people’s extraordinary sense of smell – especially when blood was involved. At first you had tried to scratch one of your captors until they bled, but they easily averted your attacks. So you soon went over to make yourself bleed. Only slightly so the sea devils wouldn’t notice it, but for Bucky, it should be enough.  
  
You didn’t know how long the sea devils swam through the see but it had to be at least two or three Stonedrops. The surrounding became pretty soon unfamiliar to you. A sure sign that you had left the kingdom Gaear. Finally, the swarm of sea devil warriors reached a coral reef. You had never seen one of this size. Aearon could easily fit twice inside of it. Maybe even three times.  
  
Very deep inside of the coral reef, a sea devil warrior waited for you. He was much larger than any of the mermen you had ever met. For almost half a wave you could do nothing but stare. “Princess Y/N of Gaear. I’m king Alexander, the king of the sea devil tribes. Welcome to my humble home.”, the sea devil said. A sinister smile played around his lips. You didn’t like it one bit.  
  
“Why did you abduct me?”, you asked. Your voice sounded thinner than usually. “You will make my son Brock your mate. A prince deserves to have a princess, after all.”, the sea devil king answered. His grin had turned even more evil. Only in this moment, you noticed the other sea devil right next to your captor. Short, black hair. Four or five days worth of stubble. Very sharp facial features. A smile just as evil as his father’s. You felt instantly revolted by this man. And even more by the thought to spend the rest of your life with him as your mate.  
  
“No I won’t. I already found the only man I will ever accept as my mate.”, you answered decided. Already a second later, the sea devil prince had grabbed your throat and squeezed. His fingers covered half of your delicate gills very ruggedly; cutting off your waterways. You instantly tried to tear his hands off, but the sea devil was too strong. Your vision quickly blurred from the lack of water.  
  
All at once, you could breathe again. Two pairs of strong hands dragged you away. Your mind was too addled to actually notice anything. Your senses didn’t return properly until you found yourself in a cell that was almost entirely made by corals. Orienting yourself was difficult. Your gills still hurt and it was difficult to get enough water.

* * *

  
Bucky followed the trail of blood relentless. He had always been one of the best trackers his tribe had. And right now, the shark prince was even more determined to find his prey. The bloody sea devils had dared to kidnap the one person he loved most. The shark soldiers and Gaear’s warriors had severe difficulties to keep pace with him, but the prince didn’t slow down. He needed to find Y/N as fast as possible.  
  
Suddenly, at the split of a second, Bucky completely froze. His nostrils flared furious and he bared his impressive teeth. “Y-your highness? What’s wrong?”, one of the shark men asked. He had barely finished when the Prince spun around and snapped at him. The warrior quickly retreated while everyone else flinched. A reaction with this level of violence didn’t mean good news. “I can smell Y/N’s blood.”, Bucky growled.  
  
It was even more difficult for him to think clearly as soon as he had gotten a whiff of her blood. The smell was faint, but still more than enough to make him furious. The shark man had promised himself quite a while ago never to let anything happen to Y/N. “Your highness, could it be that princess Y/N inflicted the wound to herself so you would be able to find her?”, asked one of the Gaear-soldiers.  
  
It was as if a great white shark had slammed into him with full speed. Bucky hadn’t even dreamed to follow this train of thoughts. And now that the possibility had come to his mind, he had to admit how likely it was. “Yes, I think that’s the reason behind it.”, the shark prince answered as calm as possible. “Let’s continue. I would prefer to find Y/N as soon as possible.”, he added and swam off once more. Predetermining the same quick pace from earlier.

* * *

  
You didn’t know how much time passed when something changed. Your mind was still fuzzy at the edges. What exactly this something was…you couldn’t place it.  
  
A young woman who uttered a gentle hiss in your direction caught your attention. She had long brown hair and wonderful, deep red pectoral fins. She was a sea devil as well but she lacked the evil aura of the warriors and the royal family. “There are people coming for you. They’ll be here soon. Our guards know that your health isn’t at its best. Pretend to faint so prince Brock and king Alexander won’t force anything upon you during the attack.”, the woman whispered.  
  
“Hurry up, sister! It starts any second now!”, hissed a male voice from somewhere above your head. The female sea devil shot you an apologetic look and disappeared. You were barely able to act on her advice before the king and prince of the sea devils suddenly burst in. One of them cursed loudly – you assumed they had seen your ‘fainted’ body.  
  
Somebody came closer, but before they were able to enter your cell, the water was suddenly in a turmoil. Within less than a few waves, everything was calm again. From inside your cell, you couldn’t see anything or anybody. “Y/N?”, asked the familiar voice of Bucky finally. “Buck!”, you answered relieved. Him being here meant that you were safe.  
  
The large shark man somehow squeezed himself in your tiny cell and pulled you in a tight embrace. You returned the hug and moved as close as possible to him. It made you feel safe. “Are you okay? I was worried when you weren’t there after the sea devils had disappeared.”, the large man whispered. “A bit dizzy. The prince grabbed my throat. Some of my gills were on the receiving end of that as well.”, you answered honestly.  
  
“May I look at them? My kind knows quite a bit about gills by nature.”, Bucky asked gently. Gills were a very delicate and fickle topic. Allowing somebody to have a close look at them – let alone touch them! – was a major sign of trust. And it wasn’t taken lightly. “Yes.”, you answered softly and moved your head so he could properly examine your gills.  
  
“A few of them are swollen. That means they can’t work properly. Softly moving water will help you to breathe easier. And you should avoid physical effort as much as possible for the next two or three days.”, he said gently. The brunet carefully moved your head a bit. The shark prince offered you his hand and lead you out of the cell.  
  
Outside, some warriors of your father held two young sea devils captive. One of them was the woman who had helped you. The second was a young man with blonde hair and silvery-blue pectoral fins. “Let us go!”, the blonde sea devil demanded. He had been the voice that warned your other aide. “Release them. They helped me.”, you ordered. It surprised the warriors so much that they did as you said. The siblings bowed in front of you and quickly swam away.  
  
“I’ll carry you on my back, Y/N. Hold onto my dorsal fin.”, Bucky gently said. “But…won’t it hurt if I hold on to it?”, you asked hesitantly. The young shark man doubled up with laugher. “No it won’t. And you won’t slow me down. Don’t worry, doll.”, he answered after calming down.  
  
Bucky really didn’t have a problem to carry you all the way back to Aearon. The warriors surrounded the two of you and made sure nobody came up with the idea of attacking. The return to Aearon took little time. You felt really comfortable on the shark man’s back. His smooth and strong movements almost lulled you to sleep.  
  
Back at the palace, your parents were delighted at your safe return. Bucky told them dutiful what had happened and didn’t withhold your injuries. The royal doctor Bruce confirmed what the shark man had already recommended to you. “I will retreat to my room. Bucky, please accompany me. There are a few things I wish to talk about.”, you finally said. Your parents agreed and bid you a good night.

* * *

  
None of you spoke until you were inside of your bedroom. “I have an idea what you want. Don’t say it. I doubt that your parents will make you chose a mate anytime soon. Don’t choose me because I’m the least poor choice. I can’t stand the thought of you becoming miserable because I’m your mate. Besides, I doubt the people of Gaear will somebody like me as their prince consort.”, he said crestfallen and turned around to leave.  
  
“I don’t want you as my mate because you’re the least poor choice. I want you because you’re everything I ever imagined my perfect mate to be.”, you answered gently. The shark prince whirled around quickly. You had never seen him this surprised. For almost half a wave, he simply opened and closed his mouth without saying anything.  
  
“But…why?”, he asked finally. “You accepted me exactly the way I am. You never wrapped me up in sea foam. You are kind and humble, no matter how much you try to play the bad shark. And you proved how much you are willing to do anything necessary to save and protect those that are important to you.”, you answered gently. Some when during your rant you had inched closer to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
“I never thought you would ever see me this way. I have dived in love with you head over tail. Pretty soon after we met and you accepted me for who I was. But it always seemed impossible that you might even think about choosing me as your mate. A bloodthirsty shark man.”, Bucky said softly. He kept his gaze on your hands, where his fingers gently played with yours. “I thought you would never want me. But I’m happy I know now.”, you responded just as softly.  
  
A second later, you found yourself squished against the shark man’s strong chest. It had been very abrupt, but you didn’t mind it. In fact, being held by Bucky’s strong arms felt really good. You closed your eyes. “I understand if you don’t want to seal our mateship at once. We can take all the time we need.”, you whispered.  
  
“No Y/N. I would love to seal it right away. To claim you as my mate and let you me claim as yours.”, he answered passionate. You raised your head. Bucky was bound and determined but didn’t make a move. It was up to female Merpeople to seal the bond of mates – with their first kiss.  
  
You moved up slowly, giving him enough time to stop you if he changed his mind. But Bucky didn’t change his mind. He just looked at you with his soft blue eyes. When your lips finally met, you both pulled each other as close as possible. It felt like touching an electric eel but warmer and pleasant. Everything beside the two of you simply vanished.  
  
You had to break the kiss finally because your gills were unable to provide you with enough water. Only now you noticed that your tails were wrapped around each other completely. The intimacy of this gesture made you so incredible shy and nervous that you were unable to look at Bucky. He cleared his throat and detangled himself from you. It felt like losing a part of yourself. “I’m sorry, Y/N. It was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable like this. I’ll leave you in peace for now.”  
  
You caught Bucky at your window. “I’m sorry, Buck. You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. I was just…so overwhelmed by everything. Please stay with me.”, you said quietly. The shark prince turned around and gently took your hand in his. His thumb traced random patterns over your skin. “I want you to feel safe and comfortable with me. We can take this slow. Just…promise me to tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable with what I do?”, he said shyly.  
  
You squeezed his hand with a smile. “I promise.”, you answered. Your tail carefully wrapped itself once around Bucky’s. It felt good. As if this was just meant to be. The shark man wrapped his tail just as carefully around yours and pulled you into another embrace. You rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. Being held by him like this simply felt perfect. “Come on, you still need to sleep.”, he whispered finally.  
  
“Stay with me?”, you asked again. Bucky chuckled while he carried you over to your bed. “Just because you’re so cute, doll.”, he answered and tucked you into bed before joining you. The two of you quickly got comfortable. Within a few waves, you fell asleep. Perfectly safe and with the arms of your mate around your back.


End file.
